


The Origin of the Cave

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Sorry It's So Brief, as soon as I read this prompt i knew this is what i wanted to do, i just had an idea and ran with it, i'm so bad at ending things, that's why this got done so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: "ok so you know the part where they all just found out what dps is and they decide to go to the cave and none of them know what it is but neil hes like "oh i got this guys"?? do u maybe wanna write like a backstory for how he knew this?? only if you want to tho lol"





	The Origin of the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ailanthas on tumblr for the above prompt. I read it today and immediately knew what I wanted to do with it! Sorry it's so short though! I hope you like it!

Neil told everyone he didn’t care that his father had made him drop the school annual. Of course he told them that, he had to put on a facade. He couldn’t let anyone know that it really was tearing him up inside. 

Since school had just started and classes weren’t yet in session, Neil decided to wander around campus. Having been there a couple of years, he was fairly certain he had seen it all, but one could never be too sure, plus he really had to get out of there, at least for a while. 

His father was always doing that: telling him how to live his life. He was sick of it, but it wasn’t like he could do what Knox said and just tell him off. What did those guys know anyway? It’s not like overnight any of them had decided to tell their parents off. Sometimes he felt like his father treated him more harshly than some of his friends parents anyway. So much pressure was put on him to succeed, to do well, to please his mother, but more often than not, he found himself wishing he could just run away, not having to deal with any of it anymore.

He worked so hard, year after year, desperately trying to please his parents, but it was never enough. They always wanted more from him. He had tried to reason with his father that the annual wouldn’t interfere with his studies, but all that happened was his father telling him off. He really wasn’t trying to seem ungrateful and he certainly wasn’t trying to embarrass his father or anything like that. He was simply trying to fight for the right to do something that he wanted to do for once instead of just doing everything his father wanted him to. 

His logic in this whole situation was that being the assistant editor for the annual, apart from being something he really wanted to do, would look good to medical schools he would be applying to within the year. But did his father even give him the chance to explain that? No, of course not. He was just a kid, after all, and his father had wisdom beyond his years and always knew the best course of action…

Being so deep in thought, Neil didn’t realize he had wandered quite a way away from campus. It would be getting dark soon and he certainly didn’t want to get in trouble for being off campus after hours, but the scenery around him was just so lovely, he had to stop and stare at it for a bit. It was not often he got to go outside and really enjoy the wonders surrounding him. 

He reached what appeared to be a forest. The forest was lovely with all of the pretty leaves still on the trees, not yet having fallen to the ground in preparation for winter time. A little further in the forest, he pushed aside a branch to discover a little cave. Not wanting to return to his scheduled life, Neil approached the cave, investigating it further. There wasn’t much to it, but it was a nice little cave. Perfect for someone who needed an escape, if only for a little bit. 

*** 

Neil decided not to tell any of his friends about the cave. Maybe he would tell them eventually, but for now, he liked the idea of having a place completely to himself, a place he could run to when in need of solitude. He visited the cave whenever he could, having to be careful about being discovered though. Sometimes he sang and danced around to himself with just the birds and the trees to hear him. Sometimes he read or did homework. And sometimes he just sat and enjoyed the quiet, peaceful atmosphere. It was his special place.


End file.
